A Wilting Rose
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Sonic returns after weeks of absence to find Amy swooning over a new hero. Who is this mysterious red hedgehog who has now suddenly caught her affections? Sonic grows weary of this new intruder, who stole his precious rose away...could he be...jealous?
1. Prologue

**Just another short story that popped into my head randomly. Prepare for a huge amount of gooeyness and mush and a jealous hedgehog. Rated T because of slight violence and maybe some mild language. **

**All characters belong to Sega and I own nothing.**

* * *

_**~ A Wilting Rose ~**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

The rain poured down heavily as Amy Rose charged through another giant puddle that continued to flood in the middle of the huge storm. The wind howled madly and drowned out the sound of Amy's frantically beating heart and gasps for air as she continued to run as fast as she could.

Her red boots filled with water as she charged deeper and deeper into the large puddle, but she ignored the cold sting of the rain water as she ran for her life.

She knew that he was still chasing her and she didn't dare look back to confirm her suspicions as she knew it would be her undoing. Why wasn't Sonic showing up to save the day like always? He'd been gone for weeks now, but whenever Amy was in trouble he always showed up just in time. So why was nothing happening? Where was her blue hero?

Amy began panicking as there was no sign of the blue blur through the thick water fall of rain and the bright flashes of lightening would momentarily stun her.

"By all means, run as much as you like Amy Rose." Her stalker yelled out behind her and Amy's heart skipped a beat. "I admire your strength and perseverance, but I will catch you."

Amy didn't respond as she carried on running.

Amy screamed as the tip of her boot got caught on a rock that was hidden underneath the murky puddle she was running through. She tripped and fell face first into the rain water. She quickly pushed herself up and coughed up some of the water she had breathed in.

"My poor rose has fallen at last." He cackled and Amy began shaking in fear.

"SONIC!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

They were both silent as they listened for the sound of a similar pair of fast paced feet moving towards them. Nothing happened. Amy was all alone. No hero to rescue her this time.

She reached her arm out to summon her Piko Piko Hammer, but a soaked gloved hand quickly grabbed her arm and pinned it back down.

"No levelling the playing field with weapons. You might hurt yourself." He laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Amy spat at him while trying to yank her arm out of her stalker's tight grip.

"I want you to help me." He replied and chuckled before adding, "And trust me, you're going to _love _it."

Amy was about to yank her arm out of his grip again before she watched in horror as he plunged a needle directly into her arm and everything went black.


	2. True Love

**Well, I hoped you liked the prologue. I thought I'd post the first chapter seen as the prologue was so short.**

* * *

**1: True Love**

_Amy squealed with excitement as her close friend Tails walked her down the aisle and Amy giggled at how cute he looked in a tux. As he walked, he tried not to trip over her huge white dress and Amy couldn't help but feel like a princess in a fairy tale come true. _

_The shrine of the Master Emerald was decorated with many different exotic flowers and all her friends smiled at her as she walked to meet the man of her dreams and future husband, who stood beside Knuckles, who was dressed formally for the occasion. _

_Amy didn't pay Knuckles much attention though. All that mattered was the handsome hedgehog that was staring at her with a huge smile on his face. His red fur and quills blew gentle in the summer breeze and a dreamy sigh escaped Amy's lips. _

_She felt the electricity as she touched his hand and he pulled her close to him in a protective stance and Amy could help but stare adoringly into his deep blue eyes. _

"_We are gathered here today in the sight of the Master Emerald to join together these two hedgehogs in holy matrimony." Knuckles began._

"_Yeah yeah," Amy said, not taking her eyes away from her future husband. "Just get to the good part Knuckles."_

_Knuckles sighed before clearing his throat. "Do you, Luke, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_You bet I do!" He yelled and Amy's heart swelled a thousand times its size and she squealed again. _

"_Do you, Amy, take Luke to be your lawfully wedding husband?"_

"_Hell yes!" She shrieked. _

"_Then by the power invested in me and the Master Emerald, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Knuckles announced and everyone around them cheered happily._

_Amy sighed as Luke gently took hold of her face in his hands and slowly brought his lips towards hers..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"No!" Amy shrieked as she woke up from her perfect dream of her perfect dream boy. "Just when it was getting to the good part!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Amy wailed as she summoned her hammer and smashed her alarm clock into a million pieces.

"That'll teach you to spoil my wedding!" She yelled at the broken fragments, breathing heavily in her angry state before her eyes caught sight of the photo next to her bed.

"Just thinking about you makes me go crazy." She sighed as she picked the photo of the red hedgehog up to stare at it. "I can stay made with my Luke looking at me like that." She said before squealing again.

Amy didn't even react when her bedroom door burst open.

"Amy are you ok?" Cream asked looking concerned as she looked around the room. "I heard a lot of crashing."

"Oh Cream, I'm perfect. Everything is perfect." Amy sighed as she held the photo close to her heart.

"Are you sure you're ok Amy?" Cream asked again. "You've been acting this way all week."

"Oh silly Cream, I'm so happy because Luke is the one for me."

Cream sighed as she watched Amy continue to hug the photo of the red hedgehog. Amy had been acting all loved up ever since she met Luke. Apparently he found her unconscious in the middle of the street and rescued her and ever since then, Amy seemed to be head over heels in love with him. She hadn't mentioned Sonic once which was especially strange. Everyone thought that nothing could move her on from Sonic, but Amy obviously saw something in Luke.

"The one for you? But you've only been dating for a week." Cream said as Amy gently put the photo down as if it was the most precious thing to her.

"But what about Sonic?" Cream asked timidly.

"Sonic?" Amy asked feeling slightly confused. "Oh, Sonic." She remembered. "What about him?"

Cream stared at her best friend, older sister figure in shock before quickly muttering, "Never mind."

Cream listened patiently as Amy babbled about Luke none stop all the way to Tails' workshop and Cream could only fit in a few minimal responses.

"Hey Knuckles, you did a great service." Amy sighed as they entered the workshop.

Knuckles gave her a weird look. "Huh?"

"In my dream. At mine and Luke's wedding."

"Marriage? You've only known the guy a week." Knuckles replied, frowning at the love struck girl. He thought it was bad when she was swooning over Sonic, but that was nothing compared to this. He'd only met Luke once and he personally didn't like him. He found him...creepy.

"That's all it takes for true love." Amy retaliated before her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She answered enthusiastically.

"Hey my little Rose, want to meet for coffee?" Luke asked and Amy squealed.

"Of course I do Luke, why wouldn't I?"

"I'll meet you at the cafe then." Luke chuckled. "I'll be the guy who only has eyes for you." He said before blowing a kiss into the receiver and hanging up.

Amy shoved her phone back into her pocket before smiling brightly at everyone.

"Love to stay, but I can't keep my future husband waiting." She said before running out.

Cream, Knuckles and Tails all gave her hopeless looks as she disappeared from sight.

"I don't understand what she sees in that stupid red hedgehog." Knuckles murmured. "Luke this, Luke that, and I thought she had it bad with Sonic."

"That's what confuses me." Tails said as he strained to hook up a wire in the Tornado. "I guess she just has a thing for hedgehogs that save her life."

Knuckles thought about that for a moment before chuckling.

"I can't wait for Sonic to find out. This should be interesting."

Cream's head snapped up to look at Knuckles.

"What do you mean? Mr Sonic always said he only saw Amy as a friend so surely she has the right to date other people. If Mr Sonic doesn't like it then he should've got in there first and asked."

Tails shook his head at the scene he was hearing around him from under the plane. Sonic had been gone for weeks so he probably should be arriving back at any time and as much as Tails knew Sonic tried to hide his feelings, it was defiantly apparent that he held a soft spot for the bubbly pink hedgehog, but how deep that went, Tails wasn't sure. He never spoke about his feelings to anyone, not even his own adopted little brother.

But Tails had a sneaky suspicion that Knuckles was right about things getting interesting.

* * *

**Chapters will get longer. Please let me know any thoughts, opinions or advice. **


	3. Blue to Green

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and I wish I could reply to them all to show how much I appreciate your opinions (unless you're being purposefully nasty). Anyway thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**2: Blue to Green **

Luke the hedgehog sat with his arms folded on the small table outside the cafe on the beautiful summer's day while he waited for his girlfriend, Amy. His blue eyes darted around looking for any sign of her until finally his eyes locked on a small pink hedgehog running towards him, smiling and waving.

He stood up as she approached and Amy's heart beat even faster at the sight of his handsome features. He's so prefect, she thought dreamily.

"Hey Ames." Luke greeted her excitedly.

"It's been too long, Luke." Amy sighed.

"I saw you last night sweetie." Luke laughed as he pulled her chair out for her.

Amy blushed and thanked him before saying 'and when soul mates are apart for that long, it feels like forever."

She rested her head on her hands as she stared at him laughing at her response.

"I suppose so." Luke replied. "I just thought it was just me."

"Oh, Luke, you're just so perfect." Amy swooned and leaned closer to him and breathed in his citrus scent. Her heart tugged as it seemed to remind her of someone and Amy's eyes widened slightly.

Luke's eyes widened at her reaction and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already bought your coffee." Luke said pushing the cup towards her.

"No problem." Amy said and Luke watched in anticipation as Amy took a sip.

"So, how about we hang out with your friends today?" Luke suggested as his eyes followed Amy's every motion.

"I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you." Amy replied with star struck eyes as she stared at Luke.

Luke smiled, pleased with her answer.

"Well good, so let's hang out with your friends." Luke said smiling at Amy.

"Well, I think they were all planning a picnic today so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought you along."

Luke's smile widened as Amy finished her cup and placed it back down on the table.

"Amy my love, could you tell me what that is up there?" He asked innocently, pointing towards the sun.

"The sun?" Amy asked puzzled as she felt her head go slightly dizzy.

Luke shook his head. "It's the moon, silly."

Amy gasped. "Why the hell did I call it the sun? I meant moon obviously. I wish I was as smart as you." She sighed as she leaned closer to him and breathed in his scent again. It was like she couldn't get enough of him; she wanted to hold him and never let him go. He was just so perfect.

.

"Do you need any more help, Mr. Tails?" Cream asked politely as he set the huge picnic basket down while Knuckles, Shadow and the Chaotix set up the tennis net.

"I've got it, but you could get the plates out if you want." Tails answered and Cream smiled and nodded.

"Do you know if Amy's coming?" He asked curiously, wondering if Amy could pry herself away from her boyfriend to spend a few hours with her friends.

Cream sighed. "I'm not sure."

Tails nodded and bit his lip before asking Cream another question. "Hey Cream, do you...like Amy's boyfriend?"

Cream froze what she was doing. "He makes Amy happy and that's the important thing and I think it's rude and intrusive of us to think of him in a negative way."

Tails sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Hey guys!" An excited voice called and Tails and Cream looked up to see Amy and a smirking Luke walked up to them hand in hand.

"Hey, Amy." Tails replied. "Luke." He said politely nodding to the red hedgehog who had appeared in their lives out of nowhere.

"Great day for a picnic." Luke noted as he looked up at the clear sky.

"Ah yes, the moon is shining brightly and we'll all have fun together." Amy said whilst still staring at Luke.

Luke froze once he heard Amy and Tails and Cream looked at Amy with perplexed expressions.

"Don't you mean the sun?" Tails asked slowly, but Amy ignored him as he continued to stare at Luke with dreamy eyes.

"Maybe she's had too much caffeine." Luke laughed and Amy laughed as well.

"Yes I have." Amy giggled. "You are so right about everything." She hugged Luke tightly around the waist and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Amy giggled in response.

Tails and Cream looked at one another before shrugging and going back to sorting the picnic things out.

Espio and Charmy were already furiously battling it out on the tennis court and Shadow watched Luke with suspicious eyes.

So this was the famous Luke everybody had been rambling on about. The red hedgehog gave off a strange vibe that much was obvious. Shadow continued to watch as he would not relinquish his possessive hold on the pink hedgehog who was staring at him with love struck eyes.

Shadow shook his head at how shallow the pink hedgehog was and went back to watching the game that Charmy was winning, much to Espio's astonishment.

.

Amy strolled down the field with Luke and held his hand tightly in her own.

"Phew, I wish there was something to shield us from the moon's heat." Amy said as she looked around for a shaded spot.

"You know, it's actually called the sun." Luke said looking at Amy with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm so stupid sometimes." Amy growled. "I'm so glad I have someone as smart as you around."

"Oh it's ok, sweetie, I don't think you're stupid." Luke said sweetly as he held Amy's hand tighter.

Amy was about to reply before gasping a sudden breeze whipped past her and blue blur dashed towards where the others were still hanging out.

"Hey guys." Sonic said as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Sonic!" Everyone apart from Shadow yelled in surprise and excitement as their friend had finally returned.

"Did I miss much?" Sonic asked as he smiled at them all.

"Nah, not much. How's it going buddy? Where've you been?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Here there and everywhere." He answered and was about to sit down when a familiar high pitched voice startled him.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy called and Sonic cringed, waiting for the impact of the bone crushing hug. Nothing happened.

He turned around to see Amy walking towards him, holding hands with a red hedgehog Sonic had never seen before.

"Oh, hi Amy." Sonic said awkwardly as his eyes scanned the unfamiliar face. There was something odd about him that Sonic couldn't quite place...and he didn't like it.

"Who's this?" Sonic asked looking at Luke with a neutral expression so he wouldn't give away his suspicions. His eyes locked on Amy's hand being held tight in the red hedgehog's and Sonic felt some sort of painful stab in his chest.

"Luke." Amy said in a dreamy voice. "This is my friend Sonic. Sonic, this is my boyfriend Luke."

The other's froze and watched Sonic's reaction carefully, however, Sonic's expression didn't change.

"Oh well, nice to meet you." Sonic said, purposefully not offering to shake his hand and Luke merely smirked and nodded in response.

Sonic continued to watch Luke for most of the afternoon and he couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze in a weird way as he watched Luke lean in to kiss Amy which she seemed more than happy to return.

"Green doesn't suit you Sonic." Knuckles teased as he stood next to Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic asked snapping out of his daze.

"You're practically burning holes in the backs of their heads." Knuckles laughed. "Is Sonic the hedgehog jealous?"

"No!" Sonic snapped. "I just don't like the look of that Luke guy."

"Yeah well no one really likes him, but he seems to make Amy happy so we just went along with it."

"Wait, how long have they been dating?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smirked at Sonic.

"About a week. I think they met when Luke found her unconscious in the street and helped her out and she's been smitten ever since." He explained and Sonic's frown deepened.

"Does she remember how she got there?"

Knuckles shook his head. "It's pretty weird if you ask me, but I guess Amy just has a thing for heroes." He laughed.

"Something just doesn't seem right to me. Why is she just suddenly smitten with him?" Sonic demanded. Something wasn't right somewhere and he could feel it.

"Gee Sonic; it looks like some sick part of you misses the attention." Knuckles frowned at the blue hedgehog and walked back to the rest of the group leaving Sonic stood in a state of shock.

He was not jealous!

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think. **


	4. Secret Mission

**Thanks for the reviews! This story should hopefully be updated every Friday now.**

* * *

**3: Secret Mission**

It had been three days since Sonic had returned and he already felt like running away again. The gooey romance between Amy and Luke was making him sick and that Luke just gave him the creeps. What was it that Amy found so fascinating anyway? Could he run at the speed of sound? Fight robots with his eyes closed? Use chaos control?

Sonic snorted and Tails looked up from his project with a questioning look on his face.

"Sonic are you ok?" The fox asked. "You've been acting really weird ever since you got back."

"I'm fine." Sonic said as he sat up on his seat next to the window where he had been trying to relax for the past hour, but his thoughts kept going back to Amy. His stomach clenched painfully thinking about how she just walked away with Luke this morning. Usually she'd be hunting Sonic down right now and he'd run away as usual and Sonic found himself weirdly missing it.

"You don't look it." Tails remarked as he placed his tools down and walked over to him. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"What do you know about Luke?" Sonic asked abruptly.

Tails looked shocked at the question, but answered anyway. "Not much."

"There's something funny going on with that guy." Sonic said glaring out the window.

Tails kept trying hard to keep a straight face. Could it really be possible that Sonic the Hedgehog was jealous? It was no secret that there was definitely something between Sonic and Amy, no matter how much he tried to deny it, but it just confirmed everyone's suspicions now.

"Whatever you say Sonic." He said trying hard not to laugh as he made his way back over to the blueprints.

"I'm going for a run." Sonic announced.

"Wait Sonic!" Tails called out as Sonic was preparing to run away. "You're not going to spy on them are you?"

Sonic's eyes widened at Tails' question. "Me? Spy on them? I wouldn't dream of it."

.

Sonic gagged as he hid in the tree near where Luke and Amy were sitting as Luke showered Amy with compliments. Amy lapped all the attention up and clung tightly onto the red hedgehog as he pointed out clouds that were a funny shape.

"Are you thirsty?" Luke asked Amy.

"No." She replied, but Luke reached for the bottled water anyway.

"Well it is a hot day and I don't want you to get dehydrated." He said pushing the water at her. "I can't have my precious rose withering away."

Amy giggled and took the water. "Only for you."

She had a drink and Sonic watched as Luke seemed to visibly relax once she had done so.

"So how do you feel about Sonic the idiot being back?" Luke said and Sonic had to stop himself from leaping out of the tree and strangling the creep. He expected Amy to get slightly angry at the name calling, but she didn't which shocked him.

"I don't really care." Amy replied.

_Ouch, _Sonic thought as he nursed his wounded pride. That was something he never expected to hear from Amy in a million years. Normally she would shout at him for staying away too long, pull him into one of her tight hugs while he tried to break free and then they'd resume the game of cat and mouse they had been playing for most of their lives. He could barely remember the times where Amy wasn't chasing him.

He did care for her, he really did. He just hated how she was so up front with her emotions all the time and refused to give him his space. If he ever did consider slowing down one day – which seemed like a long shot – Amy would be the first person he went to. She did seem to be the only girl who could keep up with him.

"I never liked that blue hedgehog anyway." Luke announced which sparked Sonic's interest. He couldn't remember meeting Luke at any point in his life before now and Luke was talking like he had known Sonic for years.

"How come?" Amy asked, voicing Sonic's thoughts.

Luke sighed before turning around to smile at Amy. There was something about the way he looked at Amy that scared Sonic slightly. There was a slight possessive and obsessive glint in his eye as he looked at her and it made Sonic frown. Something was very wrong somewhere and now no one was going to convince him otherwise.

"Because of the way he treated you, sweetheart."

Sonic nearly fell out of the tree at that one. He knew he was no saint when it came to Amy but come on! He didn't torment the girl. Did he?

"Well who needs him?" Amy said giggling as she buried her face in Luke's chest. "I have you."

Luke smiled, but the smile was all wrong. It was a sick and twisted smile. Sonic glared at Luke as he realise it was like the smile Eggman made when he had found a chaos emerald. It was devious.

"Listen babe, there's something I need to go and do." Luke said as he pried Amy's arms off him and stood up.

"You're leaving?" Amy said sounding devastated.

"I'm afraid so." Luke replied. "Duty calls, but I'll see you later."

He kissed her forehead and then ran into the trees leaving Amy all alone.

Perfect, Sonic smirked as he jumped down from the tree and appeared at Amy's side.

"Hey Amy, whatcha doing?" He asked sitting down next to the bewildered pink hedgehog.

"Nothing much." She answered and sighed longingly.

"Miss lover boy already?" Sonic asked ignoring the way his heart tightened in his chest when he was with Amy. This had been happening to him for a while now and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he was sick. Sonic made a mental note to talk to Tails about it.

"Isn't he the greatest?" Amy said as she stared dreamily at the sky.

"Yes, he's dreamy or whatever it is you girls say." Sonic said sarcastically before becoming serious. "So where did you meet him?"

"He saved me." Amy breathed clasping her hands to her chest, directly over her heart. Sonic rolled his eyes. He'd saved Amy's life many times so what was the big deal. "I woke up from having been knocked unconscious on the streets and he helped me. He was so good to me. I hadn't seen him in years though."

Sonic had heard most of the story before, but froze at that last part.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Did you know him before then?"

Amy looked unsure. "I think so. My memories are so cloudy I…I can't think. Why do I feel so weird?"

Sonic looked up at her. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He looked around to see what might have triggered her uneasiness.

"I've got a headache." Amy said wrinkling her nose in pain. "I'm going home; it was nice speaking to you again Sonic."

Sonic watched as her form retreated down the hill. That was certainly weird. He'd have to really dig deep to find out what exactly that creepy hedgehog was up to.

He wouldn't rest until he had his Amy back.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your opinion.**


	5. Burning Jealousy

**Ok, looks like the whole updating every Friday idea isn't going to work. Sorry about that. I can never keep to schedules. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**4: Burning Jealousy **

"It was so romantic, Cream." Amy squealed as her and Cream sat outside Tails' workshop.

Sonic frowned and tried to concentrate on the clouds drifting by than Amy swooning over Mr Perfect. He still thought something weird was going on and he was determined to find out.

"It's nice you see you so happy." Cream replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Luke is making me the happiest woman alive." Amy sighed dreamily and Sonic resisted the urge to vomit.

He still couldn't understand what was so great about the guy. He was creepy and just appeared out of nowhere. He'd saved Amy's life way more times than this Luke, so what made him so special?

"We have another date tonight!" Amy explained excitedly. "We're going to have a picnic and watch the sun set."

"That sounds wonderful." Cream replied before Sonic decided he'd heard enough and dashed back inside the workshop where Tails was still working on his latest project.

"There's something funny going on with that Luke." Sonic announced as he paced the room and Tails rolled his eyes.

"You spied on them, didn't you?" He accused as his eyes narrowed at the blue hedgehog.

"That's not the point!" Sonic shrieked. "He has her under some kind of spell or something!"

Tails laughed. "That's no spell, that's just Amy in love. It's how she normally acts. You know how she is with emotions."

Sonic snorted. "That's not love."

Tails gave him a weird look. "And you'd know because…?"

"Hey, I do know some stuff about this sort of thing." Sonic said folding his arms across his chest. "And I know that Luke is up to something and Amy is going to get hurt."

Tails looked at him helplessly before sighing.

"Sonic, why don't you just admit that you're jealous?"

"What?!" Sonic shrieked in outrage.

Tails glared at him. "Well that's how you're behaving. You haven't shut up about this since you found out Luke and Amy were dating."

"That's not true." Sonic gasped out. "I just don't want her getting hurt."

"Because you like her." Tails smirked.

"As a friend yes."

"Denial." Tails muttered to himself, smiling as he turned away from a flustered looking Sonic to get back to work.

Sonic growled to himself. "I mean how could I like like her anyway? She's annoying, clingy and over emotional."

"Well can you list what you like about her?" Tails tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"Sure, she's friendly, happy, strong, funny, and smart and can hold her own." Sonic gushed out without thinking and froze once he realised how Tails was going to twist everything he just said. "But that doesn't mean I'm in love with her or anything." He added quickly. "She's a good friend."

"Whatever you say Sonic." Tails murmured, rolling his eyes. It was obvious to him from here that Sonic liked Amy more than just a friend.

"Cream and I are heading down to the beach, want to join?" Amy asked as she poked her head around the door.

"No thanks." Sonic answered a little more aggressive than necessary. Tails glared at him before turning to Amy.

"No thank you Amy, I have a lot of work to do here." Tails replied.

"You should really control your temper Sonic." Amy commented.

"You're one to talk." Sonic muttered, glaring at the floor.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Amy challenged.

Sonic snorted. "It doesn't matter, just go and have fun with pretty boy."

Amy giggled. "He's more than pretty, he's amazing."

Sonic groaned and covered his ears. "I don't need to listen to this!"

"You're acting weird Sonic, are you feeling ok?" Amy asked trying to take a step towards him and Sonic backed off.

"I'm fine." He insisted. "Don't keep pretty boy waiting."

Amy huffed before storming out.

"Was the attitude really necessary?" Tails glared at his best friend.

Sonic merely shrugged and sat down on the bench next to the window. "I don't need to listen to her going on about how fantastic Luke is."

He's definitely jealous, Tails thought to himself. Sonic was never good with emotions, but Tails was absolutely sure that he was jealous over Luke dating Amy. Tails knew that this could get ugly now and he wasn't looking forward to the drama he knew would accompany it.

"I'll prove to you that Luke is up to no good." Sonic said in a determined voice and Tails sighed.

"How? Don't go doing anything stupid." Tails demanded.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry about me, but you and I are going to spy on their date tonight and I'll prove to you that Luke is up to something."

"Whoa no way!" Tails shrieked. "I'm not going to sink to your level just so you can prove a point."

Sonic looked at him annoyed. "Look Tails, Amy's our friend and if anyone dares mess with her, then we need to find out sooner rather than later."

Tails sighed and relaxed slightly. "If I go with you this once and we find nothing, will you shut up about the whole issue?"

Sonic nodded and beamed at him.

"Let's go." Sonic announced as they noted the sun that was beginning to set over the horizon.

.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Tails whispered uneasily as they hid on top of a tree, over-looking where Amy and Luke were sat hand in hand, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Shhh!" Sonic shushed him as he tried to listen to their conversation. He leaned carefully out of tree and strained his ears as best he could to hear what they were talking about.

"Then he just went all weird with me." Amy finished telling her story about Sonic's behaviour earlier.

Luke frowned. "I've never liked that hedgehog, you should stay away from him in the future."

Amy sighed and nodded.

"Do you know him Sonic?" Tails whispered to him in shock.

Sonic shook his head. "I think he was talking about something like this earlier. I've never met him before in my life."

"Isn't this sunset beautiful?" Amy commented and Luke smiled at her.

"Yeah, the beautiful pink colours remind me of you."

Sonic gagged and Tails elbowed him.

"I brought something for you." Luke said as he pulled a cup with a straw in out of the picnic basket. "It's your favourite milkshake."

"Oh you're too good to me." Amy beamed and took it off him and began sipping at it.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that he always gets her a drink?" Sonic mused as he drummed his fingers against the branch of the tree.

Tails thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I think you have a point."

"Maybe there's some sort of mind control potion in there!" Sonic gasped and Tails slouched against the tree trunk in annoyance.

"Really Sonic?" Tails hissed in disbelief.

"Well anything is possible." Sonic said as he glared at Luke.

"Maybe, he's just being nice?" Tails offered alternatives to what was going on. "We can't just assume that he's up to something bad."

"Sssh!" Sonic shushed him again as he heard something interesting.

"There, now no more thoughts on the stupid blue hedgehog right?" Luke smirked as Amy placed her hand on her head, looking really dizzy.

"There's only you." She said in a trance and Luke's smirk widened.

Sonic and Tails both gasped. Luke was definitely up to something.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	6. Confronting the Enemy

**Wow, this story has suddenly shot up in popularity. I couldn't believe it when I was reading the figures and reviews. Thank you so much guys.**

* * *

**5: Confronting the Enemy**

Sonic paced Tails' workshop anxiously, every now and then running his hands through his quills as he tried to calm himself and down and collect his thoughts. He knew there was something funny going on with that creep, but why would he use Amy like that? What sick game was that stupid red hedgehog playing? He needed to stop him and protect Amy.

"Will you stop pacing?" Tails sighed as he leaned against the Tornado.

Sonic stopped and glared out the window at the moonlight. "How can I sit still knowing that Luke is up to something with Amy?"

"It could be anything." Tails tried to reason.

Sonic turned around and frowned at his best friend. "Oh come on Tails! You saw it too and even you said it was suspicious."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions. This could get messy." Tails insisted and Sonic groaned.

"How can it get messy, we beat the guy up and show him who's boss and everything goes back to normal." Sonic said as if it was obvious.

Tails shook his head. "It's not as simple as you think. We're not fighting Eggman this time and we might have got this all wrong. Amy's feelings are on the line here, you of all people I would've thought would care about that."

"I do care about Amy's feelings and this is why I'm doing this. Amy just can't see what he's really like or doing because he has her under some kind of spell." Sonic shrieked as he began pacing again.

"A spell. Really Sonic?" Tails said as he pushed himself off the plane. "Amy could've been tiredd or maybe just love struck, it could even be a reaction to a drug."

"Great now he's making her do drugs." Sonic growled out as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Tails groaned. "You're not even listening to me! I don't know what's gotten into you these past few days."

"I think it's time Luke and I had a little chat." Sonic smirked.

"Oh no you don't! Sonic let's just sit and think about this – " Tails stopped as soon as Sonic dashed out of the door mid-sentence. Tails glared at the spot where Sonic had previously been standing.

"Why do I even bother trying to talk sense into him?" He sighed.

.

Sonic skidded to a halt next to the spot where Luke and Amy had their date. He jumped and hid in a nearby bush as he watched Luke who appeared to be talking on the phone to someone. He seemed to be talking seriously, so Sonic guessed he wasn't on the phone to Amy. Maybe he was working for someone. Eggman? Was this his latest scheme to bring Sonic down by messing with his friend?

Not my watch, Sonic thought as he stepped out of the shadows to face Luke head on.

Luke turned around and seemed startled to see Sonic standing there.

"I'll call you back." He said before ending the call. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I know what you're up to Luke." Sonic announced as he glared at the red hedgehog. "So I'm warning you now to stay away from Amy."

Luke chuckled. "Or what?"

"You don't want to know." Sonic hissed sinisterly as he tensed his legs in preparation for a fight.

"Yeah, I don't think Amy would be too happy seeing me fight one of her friends, but at the same time, I can't stay away from her." Luke replied, smirking.

Sonic took a deep breath to try and calm himself as he felt his hackles rising and his quills hardening. He wanted so bad to run over there and strangle the stupid boy to death. He was going to make the creep stay away from Amy.

"I know that you've got her under some kind of spell and you're going to stop it right now!" Sonic commanded.

Luke blinked at him before he burst out laughing.

"Sonic do you even hear yourself?" He gasped out before bursting into another fit of laughter. "Perhaps the blue hero has feelings for the girl after all?"

Sonic clenched his teeth together, but didn't say anything in response.

"Well it's too bad Sonic. For once you were too slow." Luke smiled. "Amy is my girlfriend loves me and there's nothing you can do about it and I don't need any spell to do that for me."

"Who was on the phone then?" Sonic demanded. He was losing this battle, but he refused to let Luke get one over him. He knew he was up to something.

Luke sniggered. "Just a friend from work, he wanted to know how to get a stain out of his uniform."

Sonic shook his head.

"Enough lies!" He shouted. "You are going to stay the hell away from Amy!"

"I said I can't do that." Luke replied folding his arms across his chest before leaning cockily against a tree. "Amy would be most upset if I called it off."

"I think she'll get over you." Sonic said.

Luke shook his head. "This may come as a surprise to you, given your many conspiracy theories, but Amy and I are the real deal. I saved her life and we had an instant connection. I love her Sonic. Something you'd never understand."

Sonic glared at him, his green eyes shining in fury at hearing him say such a thing. "You don't love her! You're only using her for something!"

Luke snorted. "Like what? You just can't stand that Amy has finally moved on from you and found someone who could love her for who she is in return."

Sonic growled.

"She's not just some piece of meat Sonic that you can just toy with and then discard just as quickly. I'll take care of her, be there for her and love her in return." Luke snarled as he stormed towards Sonic. "You had your chance with her and you blew it. It's funny how you realise how badly you want something until you can no longer have it. Well Amy is mine now so back off!"

Sonic didn't even think as he pulled his arm back and then punched Luke in the face. The red hedgehog fell backwards and Sonic looked at his hand in shock.

Luke looked up at Sonic in anger before reaching a hand up to wipe the blood off his nose and charged after Sonic with his arm pulled back. Sonic easily dodged his attack and took advantage of Luke's sudden loss of balance and easily pushed him over.

"You think Amy likes her men weak?" Sonic chuckled and Luke screamed at him.

He leaped off the ground and came hurtling towards Sonic again who stuck his leg out and tripped him over.

"Pathetic." Sonic mumbled as he looked down at the injured red hedgehog. "Whatever you're doing to Amy, stop it. She's an amazing girl who doesn't deserved to be messed with."

"Like you've messed with her over the years?" Luke gasped out as he spat out a bit of blood. Sonic's eyes widened in shock and Luke smiled, seeing that he'd struck a nerve. "Chasing her down that night was just too easy."

Within a split second Sonic had his hand clasped around Luke's throat.

"What did you just say?" Sonic shrieked at him and Luke looked up at him in terror.

"Stop stop stop!" He heard a familiar high pitched voice cry out from a few meters away.

"What's going on here?" Knuckles demanded and Sonic turned around to see Tails, Amy and Knuckles running towards them, all of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sonic, w-what are you doing?" Tails gasped out as he registered Sonic's hand gripping tightly at Luke's throat. Luke was clawing at Sonic's arm in an attempt to get Sonic to let go.

"Get off him Sonic!" Amy screamed as she summoned her hammer and smacked Sonic on the head with it. For a few seconds, Sonic could only see stars before his vision cleared again to see Amy helping Luke up.

"How could you do something like that Sonic?" Amy demanded. "I never want to talk to you again!"

"But Amy - !" Sonic yelled about to make a grab for her and run, but was interrupted as Knuckles grabbed hold of him.

"I think you need to calm down." Knuckles said as he tried to pull Sonic away from the scene.

"But you don't understand, Amy you're in trouble! He's using you!" Sonic cried out in terror as she walked off ignoring him in the arms of the red hedgehog.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
